L'ombre et sa lumière
by alicejeanne17
Summary: Pendant des années Alec l'a protégée, il a toujours pensé qu'elle était unique en son genre, il y a quelques mois il a vu Renesmée et enfin, un siècle de course pour la survie il s'était permis d'espérer un avenir pour Laure. Cependant la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**.

Depuis des dizaines d'années, Laure fait le même cauchemar, sauf que le problème c'est que ce n'en ai pas vraiment un, mais plutôt un souvenir enfouis au plus profond d'elle et de la seule personne au courant de son existence en temps qu'elle : Texas, 1907 : _Les capes noires s'approchent, elles arrivent, elles fondent sur la masse grouillante des nouveaux-nés, son père la pousse et lui hurle de s'enfuir, malgré ses décennies d'expérience, elle ne peut rivaliser avec la puissance et la discipline des Volturi. Bien sur au début elle refuse, c'est alors qu'ils se voient, au moment où ses sens sont anesthésiés par son don, elle résiste, elle sent une odeur qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien : les vampires morcelés qui flambent sous la lune de printemps. Elle sent des mains se poser sur ses épaules et enfin elle réussit à émerger du brouillard, elle connaît le don de son adversaire, son mécanisme, jamais il n'aurait du la toucher, c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Elle fait volte face juste à temps pour voir sa seule famille devenir poussière, l'intrus se retrouve sur le sol ébahit, personne ne résiste à son don, personne ne résiste à la peur qu'implique de se mesurer à Alec du clan Volturi. Pourtant ce soir là, une jeune fille le met au sol et leurs yeux se croisent, à sa grande surprise, ils ne sont ni vermeille ni or, mais bleu, un ciel d'été sans nuage où pourtant l'orage gronde. Sous la surprise il se laisse dominer et fixe de avec une curiosité non dissimulée son ancienne proie, la peur, le chagrin, la fatigue et la détermination se lisent dans son regard azur, une seule certitude : c'est une survivante et elle n'est pas comme les autres, mais qui est-elle ? Alors profitant de son inertie Laure se sauve. Le garde est encore plus surpris, elle aurait pu le tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle avait le dessus mais elle n'en a pas profité. Il a cru entendre un tambourinement comme un cœur qui bat, seulement c'est impossible au vu de sa force qu'elle soit une simple humaine, qu'est-elle ? Alors il la poursuit oubliant son devoir et son clan, seule compte l'inconnue dont les larmes perlent sur ses joues. Ainsi commence leur course, le chasseur et sa proie, la cible et son traqueur ils courent longtemps, enfin, dans leur référentiel, ce qui correspond à une dizaine de minutes, avant que Laure ne sente une main lui agripper le bras et sentir les ténèbres l'engloutir..._

C'est souvent à ce moment qu'elle s'éveille trempée de sueur et haletante, tout ceci est si loin, sa vie d'avant, sa course pour la vie, cette vie de violence et de crainte. Aujourd'hui elle mène une vie équilibrée, enfin autant que faire ce peut.

Une main glacée mais familière se pose sur son épaule désertée pendant la nuit par sa bretelle de débardeur :

**- Encore ce rêve ? ** Demande Alec.

**- Ce cauchemar tu veux dire ? **Grommèle Laure.

**- Ça, cela dépend du point de vue. **Glisse-t-il en lui caressant le bras avec un sourire. **Hormis ce « rêve », bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien, merci, je dors toujours bien lorsque tu me tiens compagnie. **Murmure la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

Oui, les choses ont bien changé, elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour entretenir une relation avec quiconque, enfin relation c'était très vite dit, Alec avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal que s'il l'embrassait c'était déjà presque un événement digne d'un magasine à scandales.

**- Es-tu prête ? **La questionne-t-il.

**- Comme toujours. **Lance-t-elle en se levant et filant sous la douche. **Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon premier poste !**

**- Certes, mais je suis au courant que ce poste et cette « magnifique » ville comptent beaucoup pour toi. Et je le comprends d'ailleurs, simplement, j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux.**

**- Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ? Je vais travailler au milieux d'humain pleurant, geignants et hurlant car ils ont besoin d'être soignés, rien de bien risqué pour moi. Nous ne sommes plus au Texas !**

**- C'est exact, mais le coin est infesté de loup-garous. **Grimace le vampire.

**- Qui ne me verront même pas ! Cesses de t'inquiéter ! Je suis grande Alec ! J'ai 130 ans tout de même !**

**- 129. **Rectifie-t-il.

**- Très bien, je vois que monsieur est d'humeur perfectionniste ce matin ! 129 ans, 11 mois, 10 jours, 6 heures, 27 minutes et 33 secondes. C'est mieux ? **Le nargue Laure en sortant de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements.

**- 37 secondes maintenant.**

- …**. Soit, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux, et si tu as si peur il ne fallait pas me parler de l'autre hybride !**

**- J'aurais en effet du me taire. **Bougonne Alec.

**- J'y serais quand même allée, tu comptais me le cacher encore combien de temps que j'avais un oncle vampire ?**

**- Longtemps, il n'est pas très fréquentable tu sais.**

**- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque sans retenue de la charité. C'est parce que c'est un ancien chef d'armée de nouveaux-nés que tu dis cela ? Que dois-tu penser de moi ? **Dit-elle en haussant la voix.

**- Tu sais bien, que je ne te vois pas comme ça...**

**- Pourtant moi aussi j'ai tué des gens Alec, et pas que pour me nourrir, tu penses qu'ils méritaient la mort ?**

**- Pour ne pas citer un auteur que tu adores : « ****Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort. Et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. (...) ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins.* ». Tu n'as pas à repenser à cette période sombre de ta vie, elle est derrière toi. Et je disais cela surtout car il semblerait qu'il ne sache pas bien contrôler sa soif et comme tu es à moitié humaine je m'inquiète c'est tout, même si je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

**- Tu es un idiot. **Dit Laure, habillée en plaquant un baisé sur sa joue. **Je vais être en retard. Seras-tu encore là quand je rentrerai ?**

**- Je vais essayer, mais Aro va se poser des questions, heureusement que tu inhibes d'une certaine manière son don en ta faveur.**

**- D'accord, tu as quartier libre du moment que tu ne tues personne dans un rayon de 50 kilomètres autour de cette maison et qu'elle est dans le même état d'ordre que maintenant à mon retour.**

**- Très bien chef ! **Accompagne-t-il d'un salut militaire et serrant son amie dans ses bras. **Passez une agréable journée mademoiselle Laure Whitlock.**

La nommée lui sourit une dernière fois avant de franchir le pas de la porte et de fermer derrière elle, laissant Alec à ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer rencontrer une personne telle que Laure.

Pendant des années il l'avait protégée et aidée, réconfortée, et aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait près à soulever des montagnes pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Pendant presque un siècle il l'avait cru unique et il y a quelques mois, il avait vu Renesmée, et en elle il avait reconnu sa protégée, pour la première fois il s'était permis d'espérer une famille pour elle, un foyer et une vie stable. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer comme cela au milieu de la famille Cullen avec ses bagages et son passé, alors il réfléchit à un moyen pour arriver à cet idéal.

Il sait qu'ils risquent d'être séparés si elle se joint à eux, mais sa sécurité prime sur le reste et il est prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires, il sait qu'elle aimerait beaucoup, qu'il se nourrisse de sang animal comme elle, mais la chose n'est pas simple, et le clan Volturi quasiment toute sa vie. Il soupire et sourit en se disant que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils s'en sortiraient, comme toujours, ensembles.

Il attrape un livre sur l'étagère de la chambre et commence sa lecture sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

*****JRR Tolkien : Le seigneur des anneaux, tome 1.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ.**

Laure sourit en sentant les rayons du soleil estival sur sa peau, elle enfourche rapidement son vélo et se dirige vers l'hôpital de Forks, elle sait que Alec a déjà bien préparé le terrain en envoyant une lettre à Carlisle Cullen en décrivant sommairement la situation de la jeune femme : à savoir sa nature et son lien avec elle, ainsi que les conditions de leur rencontre, il n'avait pas cru bon de préciser ses liens de parenté avec Jasper, le fait pour le médecin de recevoir cette lettre l'ayant déjà suffisamment surpris.

Elle stresse tout de même un peu, pourtant Alec lui a assuré que Carlisle serait certainement très compréhensif et patient avec elle. Mais les relations sociales n'avaient jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé et elle appréhende de se retrouver en terrain inconnu, seule. Au moins le jeune homme l'avait bien aidé pour son installation, mais à présent il va devoir retourner en Italie afin de ne pas éveiller la suspicion de Marcus, Aro et Caïus.

Au bout de quelque dizaines de minutes, son nouveau lieu de travail est en vue, son cœur s'emballe en apercevant le bâtiment de pierre grise.

De son côté, Carlisle est de plus en plus impatient de rencontrer cette jeune femme que Alec a cru bon de protéger, elle doit être vraiment hors du commun pour qu'un Volturi fasse une exception, surtout lors d'une expédition punitive. De même elle doit avoir une importance capitale à ses yeux pour qu'il « trahisse » son clan de la sorte pour elle.

Ce matin à cause du soleil il a du arriver tôt et depuis plusieurs heures sa curiosité grandit, en fait, il doit bien se l'avouer, le fait de savoir que cette immortelle de 130 ans est une hybride à l'instar de sa petite fille le rend encore plus pressé de faire sa connaissance.

Laure, range son vélo à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et se dirige vers l'accueil, sous les regards quelque peu indisposants de deux ambulanciers en train de prendre leur pause. A l'entrée, le standardiste la dévisage :

**_ Bonjour, je suis Laure Whitlock, la remplaçante du docteur Labory, la nouvelle cardiologue. **Lance Laure en rougissant légèrement, tentant de paraître assurée.

_ **Ah ? C'est vous ? Je vous imaginais plus... enfin moins... disons différente. **Répond-t-il en bafouillant.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec son petit mètre soixante et ses boucles blondes rebondissant sur ses épaules elle ressemble plus à une interne qu'à une titulaire. Et avec ses trais frisant la perfection, on l'envisage souvent plus mannequin ou actrice que médecin.

_ **Oui, c'est moi, cela pose-t-il un problème ? **Demande Laure gênée par son regard insistant sur sa robe-chemisier légère.

_ **Non, non, aucun, mademoiselle Whitlock, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Le docteur Cullen a les clefs de votre casier, il vous attend dans son bureau. Enfin maintenant, vu l'heure vous feriez mieux de passer aux urgences, vous devriez le trouver.**

**_ Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée monsieur ?**

**_ Staysler, mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Aaron...**

**_ Bien, Aaron, je vous remercie pour ces renseignements, je vous souhaite de nouveau une agréable journée. **Dit-elle avec un sourire qui envoie immédiatement le pauvre standardiste au 7e ciel.

La jeune femme prend la direction indiquée sur le papier que lui a remis en rougissant le standardiste après mille excuses pour cet oubli. Elle avait oublié pendant ces quatre derniers jours passés avec Alec, l'effet qu'elle fait sur la gente masculine.

Les urgences sont juste à côté de l'entrée principale, les trouver est un jeu d'enfant pour Laure, elle aperçoit sans peine Carlisle et son cœur manque un battement de stress, le médecin se tourne vers elle et lui sourit, c'est un sourire engageant, et encourageant. Elle se dirige vers lui, il vient de finir de recoudre le genou d'un petit garçon qui, en la voyant approcher, lui sourit et lance en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa mère : **Elle est belle la dame, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Elle a bien sur tout entendu et rougit, Carlisle ébouriffe les cheveux du garçonnet et se tourne vers elle.

_ **Laure Whitlock ? **Demande-t-il.

_ **Oui, c'est cela, enchantée de faire votre connaissance docteur Cullen. **Répond l'hybride timidement.

_ **Le plaisir est partagé. **Dit-il en lui serrant la main avec un sourire bienveillant. **Mais venez donc dans mon bureau, je pourrez ainsi vous faire part de vos affectations, et nous serons plus au calme.**

Sur ce, il lui emboîte le pas et prend la direction des ascenseurs. Laure le suit de prés et note scrupuleusement dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de son environnement. Arrivés à la porte, il lui ouvre tel un gentleman et lui tend un siège, sur lequel elle s'installe. Carlisle se place en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau et entame la conversation.

**_ Avant de commencer, sachez qu'ici vous pouvez me parler librement et me poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit.**

**_ Je vous remercie, mais je pense que vous avez plus de questions à me poser sur ma personne que moi. **Murmure Laure toujours un peu angoissée.

_ **Hum, je vois, mais ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre à toutes celles que j'ai pour vous. Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont vous ne souhaitez pas me parler.**

**_ Oui... **Répond-t-elle rougissante. **Je préfère que ce soit vous qui commenciez l'échange.**

**_ Très bien, si cela vous permet d'être un peu plus à l'aise... Dans ce cas, d'où êtes-vous originaire ? Et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment votre naissance a-t-elle pu être possible ? Questionne** Carlisle avec un sourire encourageant.

**_ Je suis née au Texas, en 1880 je crois. Mon père était vampire depuis 15 ans d'après ce qu'il m'a dit au jour de ma naissance. Il a rencontré ma mère alors qu'il chassait dans un village en bordure du Mexique, elle était sa proie mais n'a pu la tuer, ils ne se sont pas fréquentés très longtemps avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte. Quand je suis née, mon père l'a transformée, elle a survécu, pour mourir seulement deux ans plus tard lors d'une bataille. Elle s'appelait Julia et elle était mexicaine. Mon père s'appelait Alan, il s'était engagé dans l'armée confédérée après la disparition de son frère jumeau, il ne m'a jamais dit son nom, mais j'ai su par la suite qu'il était devenu comme lui un vampire. Je l'ai su le jour où l'armée dont nous faisions partis s'est battue contre celle que commandait mon oncle. Ce jour là, nous avons été vaincus. Nous avons pu fuir, un simple petit groupe de quatre avec notre leader. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis, mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier son geste... Il m'a épargnée, je crois... et j'ai ressenti de la pitié de sa part... comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'autre qu'un monstre tuant et massacrant ses semblables. Il m'a dit de fuir loin, de tenter ma chance, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire malheureusement. Il y a 103 ans, les Volturi ont lancé une expédition punitive, mon père est mort, et Alec en me voyant pleurer m'a laissée vivre. Depuis ce jour, il veille sur moi. **Elle lâche un soupir et avant de continuer son récit, essuie une larme perlant sur sa joue d'un revers de manche. **Il me protège, il est mon ami, mon frère, mon père, ma famille, mon confident, et depuis peu mon compagnon, même s'il ne me dira jamais ouvertement qu'il m'aime. Cela me convient, car je ne lui dirai pas non plus.**

Carlisle analyse les informations que vient de lui donner Laure, elle a dit cela de manière assez détachée, comme si son discours avait été préparé à l'avance. Seule la larme qui a échappé à son contrôle est la preuve de sentiments de sa part.

_ **C'est une histoire plutôt triste. Mais je dois admettre que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien et ce grâce à Alec. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il n'a rien dit à Aro, et pourtant il aurait du être totalement désarçonné par votre nature on ne plus spéciale. Auriez-vous un don par hasard qui pourrait expliquer cela ?**

**_ Oui, je pense. Mais Alec pense que mon don est plutôt inédit car je n'ai pas de don en particulier hormis le fait que je peux tourner ceux des autres à mon avantage et m'en protéger, seulement pour pouvoir les imiter, il me faut un contact physique prolongé...**

**_ Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous pouvez littéralement copier les pouvoirs des autres vampires ? **Demande le médecin, très surpris.

**_ Pas exactement, et pas avec la même puissance, mais je peux m'en protéger.**

**_ Et c'est Alec qui a compris cela ? Je comprends pourquoi il ne vous a jamais présentée à Aro, il vous aurez enfermé dans une tour pour le restant de vos jours en vous utilisant pour les grandes occasions. J'aimerai beaucoup voir ceci en pratique, à vrai dire.**

**_ En fait, c'est plutôt compliqué, j'analyse les dons des autres et je comprends leur fonctionnement, je les ressens.**

**_ Fascinant. Je commence à comprendre la véritable motivation d'Alec. Il a vu Renesmée comme tous les autres et là il a compris qu'Aro essayerait de trouver tous les autres êtres comme elle. Il veut vous mettre en sûreté. **

Carlisle observe la jeune femme qui se tortille mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Elle paraît si jeune et frêle et pourtant son instinct lui a d'emblée indiqué qu'elle était forte, puissante et dangereuse quand on s'en prend à ceux qu'elle aime. Et elle lui rappelle intensément quelqu'un... Et si c'était possible ? Après tout ils ont le même nom de famille et Jasper avait bien un frère jumeau. Néanmoins cette jeune demoiselle risque de faire ressurgir son passé au galop est-il prêt ? Et les autres, Bella ne la laissera jamais s'approcher de Nessie dès le moment où Edward aura lu en Laure qu'elle avait un lien assez profond avec Alec. Il faudra qu'il demande à Alice ce qu'elle en pense et peut-être même directement à Jasper...

_ **Je vous pose problème n'est-ce pas ? **Affirme Laure plus qu'elle ne le demande.

_** Et bien, je suis plutôt perplexe voyez-vous, la situation est assez inhabituelle, mais peut-être qu'un jour vous pourriez passer dîner à la maison. Enfin, pour l'instant il est trop tôt. Avez-vous des questions ?**

**_ Oui, une. Où se trouve mon bureau ?**

Le vampire éclate de rire, cette enfant a vraiment le don de retourner la situation.

**_ Je vais vous montrez. Mais je pensais à un autre genre de question...**

**_ Dans, ce cas... Pourrais-je voir Renesmée ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne « comme moi ».**

**_ Je vous promets que vous la verrez un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je serai prêt à vous faire confiance les yeux fermés mais je préfère m'assurer avant de votre retenue et de votre capacité à vivre entourée d'humains. **

**_ Je comprends. **Dit Laure en baissant la tête.

_ **Je sais qu'Alec repart demain matin, et je tenais à vous dire que s'il y a le moindre problème, ma porte vous sera ouverte. **Annonce le médecin en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'hybride.

_ **Je vous remercie monsieur.**

**_ Ah et, appelez moi Carlisle s'il-vous-plait. **Fait-il en souriant.

_ **Très bien, Carlisle. Encore merci. **Dit-elle en se levant pour le suivre vers la porte du bureau.

* * *

Laure rentre épuisée de sa première journée, Carlisle a tenu à la raccompagner jusque dans sa rue. Sur le trajet, il s'est étonné qu'elle lui accorde tout de suite sa confiance, elle lui a expliqué qu'Alec avait beaucoup insisté sur le coté altruiste et fiable du docteur Cullen, de plus son instinct la trompe rarement... Enfin, il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, elle avait faillit lui retourner la politesse lorsqu'elle c'était rendue compte qu'à l'instar d'Alec, son nouvel « ami » ne dort pas, enfin, plus serait le terme exact.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle tombe sur Alec qui tient un plat dégageant une merveilleuse odeur sauce tomate en équilibre sur sa tête.

_ **Bonsoir ! **Lance-t-il. **As-tu passé une bonne journée ?**

Il pose le plat, et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle tend la joue, mais il glisse sa main sous son menton afin d'atteindre ses lèvres. Elle sursaute.

_ **Qu'est-ce-qui me vaut cet honneur. **Questionne-t-elle, taquine et surprise de ce geste de tendresse.

_ **Hum... Carlisle m'a envoyé un certain nombre de mails aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air très content de toi. **Dit-il en gardant sa prise sur le menton de son amie et glissant son autre main sur sa taille. **Tu as faim ? **Tranche-t-il.

_ **Très, en plus, une fois n'est pas coutume tu as fait la cuisine !**

**_ J'ai pensé que tu apprécierai, après ta journée de n'avoir rien a faire. Et à vrai dire, j'avais très envie de profiter de ta présence jusqu'au bout avant mon départ.**

**_ Je vois. Tu seras là à mon réveil ?**

**_ Navré... **Murmure-t-il en l'aidant à retirer sa veste.

Sur ces paroles, ils s'installent à table et Laure lui fait un long récit très détaillé de sa première journée à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle rit en lui racontant sa mésaventure avec Aaron, le standardiste. Alec ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie et la jeune femme s'amuse à le taquiner. Il finit par la faire taire en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, il est prudent, mais un peu moins que de coutume. Ses mains sont plus audacieuses et déboutonnent le chemisier de Laure qui rougit et enfouit son visage dans le torse du Volturi. Il lui sourit et la garde un moment contre lui, elle réussit à reprendre contenance et se laisse porter jusqu'au lit. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre si démonstratif et amoureux, d'habitude il est beaucoup plus prudent, mais sûrement que cette nuit est la dernière qu'ils passeront ensemble avant un moment, alors il tient à profiter pleinement de sa soirée avec elle, de plus il souhaite qu'elle se détende. Il la rassure, mais elle semble déçue qu'il se refuse à aller plus loin que des étreintes, seulement il ne veut pas la blesser, et il tient à changer pour elle avant de passer à une relation vraiment sérieuse, enfin,ce ne sera pas à Voltera qu'il pourra mener son projet comme il se doit. Il faut qu'il revienne vite, comme ça, il pourra commencer son grand changement comme il l'appelle, à savoir : ne plus tuer d'humains.

Laure met fin à ses tergiversions en lui ôtant sa chemise et se collant contre lui. Bientôt, après de nombreuses embrassades, étreintes et caresses, l'hybride se love dans ses bras et s'endort en murmurant juste un : **Restes avec moi;** qui secoue légèrement Alec, qui lui répond avant de déposer un baiser sur son front : **Un jour Laure, un jour, je te le promets...**

La jeune femme esquisse une moue dans son sommeil et part dans un rêve contant l'histoire d'une petite fille aux yeux chocolat montant un loup couleur d'automne...

* * *

OOO

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour!

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait ( même si pour l'instant elle ne fait que commencer :-) ).

J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.

Si vous avez des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises je suis preneuse! ( s'il y a des trucs à changer, à améliorer, à rajouter, des trucs bizarres^^... )

Enfin, bref voilà!

Bonne soirée / journée / matinée / après-midi !

Bisous!


End file.
